


bite

by polkaprintpjs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Heavy Petting, Humanformers, but mean, idk - Freeform, theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: on tumblr @megatronismegagone
Relationships: Tarn/Whirl (Transformers)





	bite

You taste blood. Whirl smiles nastily at you, sprawled across the bench. She licks her lips of your blood and you think for a long minute about what her brain matter would look like smeared across the concrete. “Aw, come on,” she says and drops her hand to her crotch, grinds against it. “You don’t wanna play, baby?” You envision pissing in what’s left of her skull. “I told you, I’m passing through.” You don’t move to end her, though. Your lip throbs and so does your slit. There’s time till you told the other’s to meet you here; time to fill and kill as you please. You close the distance, crowding her against the bench. She tips her head back, thick scarred throat with the tattooed guide where to slice; she doesn’t seem to mind the knee you put between her legs, judging by the way she gets even harder. You bite at what’s left of her ruined face and she laughs, digs knobby hands into your chest. You force her head back farther by one brittle, bleach-nuked ponytail. Your own hair is smooth and soft where it lays against your skull, paste keeping it in place without sacrificing comfort. She drags a hand through your hair and squeezes your ass with the other and you grind your knee further into her dick.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
